The Root of Magic
by ladymoonscar
Summary: This is the sequal to 'The Woodcutter's Daughter'. read that first. this is season 2 of Once Upon a Time! Rumplestilskin-Gold/OC. Rated T for fairytale epicness and possibly some swearing.
1. Broken

**BROKEN**

* * *

Belle smiled. "I remember." She looked at Rumplestilskin. "I love you."

Rumplestilskin smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Belle hugged him back. "Yes. And I love you, too."

Bianca sniffed.

They looked at her.

"What?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "I have a heart, too. I can cry when I'm happy."

"Bianca," Belle said in sudden realization. "There's a boy…in the asylum. There was a boy; he kept talking about you."

The girl gasped, not daring to believe. "What?"

"His name is Jack."

Bianca's hands flew to her mouth. "He's alive?"

"Go, Bianca," Rumplestilskin said. "Go find him."

She didn't need any more urging. She turned around and ran straight back to town. Jack was alive! Jack was alive! Oh, if only her legs could move faster! She felt as if she could fly! Bianca leapt over a fallen long and let out a whoop of happiness.

* * *

"Bianca," Jack whispered, pulling her close. "What is that?"

Bianca clutched at him. "Magic. Magic is coming to this world."

The smoke hit Storybrooke.

* * *

When the purple smoke cleared, Snow White and James looked at each other. "What was that?" Snow asked in wonder.

"I don't know," James said.

"Snow! James!"

Snow White beamed. "Red!"

The two friends hugged tightly and the Seven Dwarves bowed.

"What was that purple smoke?" Doc asked.

"And why aren't we- _achoo_!- back home?" Sneezy sneezed.

"Those are all very good answers," James said. "And I bet if we ask Regina, we'll get some answers."

"No," said a strong voice from behind them. "It wasn't Regina. It was Gold."

Snow White and James turned to find Emma, Henry and Gibbous standing behind them. Emma swallowed, not entirely sure if she wanted to have the talk that was coming just yet. Snow touched her daughters' face and smiled tearfully. "You saved us."

They hugged, James coming in.

Henry stood there for a second. "Grandpa?"

James opened his eyes and smirked. "Yeah, I guess so."

Snow laughed.

Gibbous smiled. "Ok, so the Savior and her parents are reunited. Everyone has their memories back… Has anyone seen Bianca?!"

Grumpy pointed. "I think she's kissing a strange boy in the street."

Everyone turned and saw that, indeed, Bianca was wrapped around a boy with matted, sandy blonde hair and big arms.

"Wow," Snow muttered, covering Henry's eyes. "They do realize this is a public street, right?"

"I don't think so," Emma said.

"Hey!" Gibbous shouted and the couple broke apart guiltily. "People are watching!"

Bianca gasped. "Gibbous?!"

"It's me!" Gibbous cheered, running over to her best friend. "Oh my Gods, you look fabulous!"

"So do you!" Bianca cried. "Well, you're not small, but you look fantastic!"

Gibbous looked over at the boy and reeled back. "Jack?!"

The boy smiled shyly and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Hey, Gibbous."

The sprite let out a happy shriek and pulled him into a hug. "Oh, you're alive! I'm so happy! Bianca, Jack's alive!"

"Yeah," Bianca laughed. "I know. Gibbous, you're cutting off his air."

"Delaney!" Henry shouted, running over to her.

Bianca laughed in relief and swooped him into a hug. "Oh, Henry! I was so worried! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Henry!"

"No, it's okay," Henry assured her. "It's all okay. Everything is fine now."

"I wouldn't say that," Grumpy said. "She works with Rumplestilskin; I say we make her tell us what that smoke was."

There were shouts of agreement from the other dwarves. Bianca sighed and straightened up. "It was magic. Magic has come to Storybrooke."

"Why would Gold do this?" Emma demanded.

"Because that's who he is," Bianca replied. "And who I am." She looked down at Henry. "Your book painted me as a sweet girl who worked for the Dark One. That's wrong; I work with the Dark One and enjoy every minute of it. I have lied, stolen and even killed to get what we want."

Henry frowned. "But you only use your magic for good. You help people."

"No, I don't," Bianca sighed. "Henry, I help myself."

"What about Gibbous?" he demanded. "And Jack? You've helped them. You even keep the Dark One from doing horrible things."

"Yeah, she's done a great job," Red spat.

Bianca smirked. "You see? They all hate me, Henry. And that's okay." She turned from him and back to Jack and Gibbous. "Let's go somewhere else."

The sound of running feet made everyone turn to see Jiminy Cricket running to them. He stopped in front of Emma. "There you are. I need your help! Dr Whale has talked everyone into a frenzy. They're going to kill Regina!"

"Great," Grumpy grunted. "Let's watch."

"Yeah, a show to welcome us all back," Bianca said with venom. She wrapped her arms around Jack. "Maybe I can get a crack at her."

"No, no, no, no!" Jiminy said wildly. "We can't sink to her level."

"Watch us," Gibbous growled.

"He's right," Henry pleaded. "She's still my mom!"

Gibbous and Jack looked at Bianca, who sighed. "This is all way too much for one day. I just want to relax and celebrate that my boyfriend…" she kissed Jack. "…and my best friend…" she wrapped an arm around Gibbous, "…are back. You guys do whatever you want."

* * *

"So you've been in that asylum for twenty-eight years," Gibbous said to Jack. The two of them sat on the counters in the pawnshop. Bianca was in the back, finding clothes for Jack, who only wore stained hospital scrubs and a moth-eaten jacket.

"Yep," Jack sighed. "And before that, I was in Regina's dungeon with Belle."

"You know Belle?" Bianca said, walking into the front with new clothes in her arms.

"We were cell mates back in the Forest," Jack explained. "And then next-door neighbors in the asylum." He chuckled once. "You know, it's weird; when we got here, I could remember everything. I watched the two of you walk past my window as kids. It was so weird."

"You saw us?" Bianca gasped. "You remembered us?"

"How?" Gibbous asked.

"I don't know," Jack shrugged. "But it's great having you girls again."

Bianca sat the clothes on the counter and kissed him. "I love you."

The bell above the door jingled and Rumplestilskin limped inside with Belle. The imp saw Bianca and Jack kissing and groaned. "Wonderful. Jack's back."

Gibbous burst out laughing as the couple sprang apart again. Bianca cleared her throat. "Well, look at us; the family's together again."

Belle saw Jack and smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"You, too," Jack said.

"Uh, Bianca," Rumplestilskin muttered. "Can you come help me find something for Belle to wear?" He limped past them, patting Gibbous on the head and completely ignoring Jack.

Bianca sighed and followed after him.

"You could be a little courteous to him," she said once they were in the back room.

"I'll try for you, dearie," Rumplestilskin muttered, pulling on a glove and rummaging thru a cupboard. "What happened to that wraith amulet?"

Bianca raised an eyebrow. "Top shelf in the brass box."

Rumplestilskin took it out. "It's time Regina paid for what she's done. To all of us."

"Why don't you just do it yourself?" Bianca asked, leaning on the table.

"Belle made me promise that I wouldn't kill Regina," the imp replied. "Of course, if you want to do it…"

"I can't," the girl said. "It would hurt Henry. I can live with everyone else hating me, but not him."

Rumplestilskin sighed and took out a gold amulet. "Well, I'll just pop out for a moment. See that you get Belle into something."

Bianca grinned. "Oh, I've missed that."

"Missed what?"

"That little twinkle in your eye," she said. "I do believe you're in love, Rumple."

The imp smirked. "It's good to have you back, dearie." He bowed.

Bianca curtsied. "It's good to be back."

* * *

Jack watched Bianca stare fixedly at the potted plant. "Bianca…" She'd been like this for hours.

She held up a finger, not breaking her gaze.

Gibbous chewed the inside of her cheek. Bianca raised her hands and touched the plant with her fingertips. Nothing happened.

Bianca looked ready to hit something. "Why isn't it working?!"

"Magic is different here," Gibbous said.

"Maybe you just need to give it time," Jack suggested.

"I can hear the forest outside," Bianca snapped. "I can hear this fern. Why can't I do anything more?"

Rumplestilskin looked up from brewing tea. "Jack is right, B. You just need to give it time."

Perhaps it was him agreeing with Jack or that she was just too tired, but Bianca sighed and leaned into Jack.

The door opened and Emma, Snow White and James walked in. Rumplestilskin smirked. "Now what can I do for you?"

"You can start by telling us what you did," Emma growled.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to be more specific," the imp said.

"You know damn well what we're talking about," James snapped.

"You double-crossed Emma," Snow said, "You took your potion from her and did who knows what to this town."

"Worst of all, you risked Henry's life," Emma finished, with a glance to Bianca.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Bianca shot back.

"Well maybe I don't need answers," Emma snapped. She turned back to Rumplestilskin. "Maybe I just need to punch you in the face."

Rumplestilskin laughed. "Really, dearie? Let me answer your questions with some of my own. Did you dear boy Henry survive?"

"Yes," Gibbous answered.

"Is the Curse broken?" Rumplestilskin continued.

"Happily," Jack said.

"And how long have you been searching for your parents?" Bianca finished, walking next to Rumplestilskin. "Instead of a punch in the face, we deserve a thank you."

Emma stared at her. "Twist my words all you want, Delaney, but answer me this; what was the purple smoke you brought?"

"Magic," Rumplestilskin and Bianca answered together.

"Why?" Snow asked.

"Not telling," the imp said stubbornly.

There was a sudden jolt and car alarms outside started wailing.

"What the Hell was that?" Emma asked.

"That," Bianca said, "is our gift to you. That is going to take care of Regina."

"We need to take care of this," James said to Emma.

The sheriff and Rumplestilskin stared at each other. "We're not done," Emma said.

"Oh, I know," Rumplestilskin said. "You still owe me a favor."

Emma marched out of the pawnshop with her parents' right behind her.

Gibbous groaned. "Oh, what did you guys bring out?"

"A wraith," Bianca answered with a shrug.

Gibbous nearly fell off the counter. "A _wraith_?! Are you _kidding_ me?!" She jumped down and pulled her coat on. "I'm going to go help them."

"Well, if it takes care of Regina," Bianca began.

"Doesn't matter," Gibbous said. "Wraiths are dangerous. Once it takes Regina, it won't stop until it has another victim. I need to help them stop it." She ran outside after Emma.

Bianca swallowed. "I hope she's okay."

"She'll be fine," Rumplestilskin said.

Jack sat the potted plant by a window. "Bianca, I thought you wouldn't do anything that would hurt Henry."

"I haven't," Bianca said. "It was Rumple's idea."

"Is that true?" Belle walked out of the back room, dressed in a grey dress. "You lied to me?"

Rumplestilskin shook his head. "I kept my word. I will not kill her."

Tears flooded Belle's eyes. "You toy with words like you do people. You're still a man that makes wrong choices. I thought you had changed."

"What, in the hour you've known me?" Rumplestilskin shot back.

Hurt crossed Belle's face and she pushed past him.

"Belle, wait," he said. "I'm sorry. Belle, I'm sorry!"

The door slammed shut.

"Oh, well done," Bianca growled. She grabbed her scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

"Where are you going?" Jack demanded.

"To talk to her," Bianca replied. "Girl to girl." She shot Rumplestilskin a dark look. "It's not the first time I've had to fix your mess."

* * *

Gibbous stood with Emma, Snow, James and Regina in City Hall. Regina knelt on the floor, the Mad Hatter's hat in her hands.

"I don't get it," the sprite said. "If the Forest is gone, why are we sending the wraith there?"

"If we send it to somewhere that doesn't exist, we send it to oblivion," Regina answered.

"And how can you help again?" James asked Gibbous.

"I'm a sprite," she answered. "An evil fairy, if you will. The wraiths fear my kind. Kinda funny, since we're really the size of a leaf."

There was a shrieking moan outside.

"You better get that hat working," Emma said to Regina.

The wraith burst into the room. Gibbous surged forward and a ball of blue glitter shot from her hand and hit the wraith in the chest. "My magic's back," she gasped.

The wraith howled and swiped at her. Gibbous fell to the ground with a grunt. James stood over her and attacked the wraith with a burning broom. "Snow, get her out of here!"

Snow pulled Gibbous back.

"It's not working!" Regina yelled, spinning the hat again and again.

Gibbous got gingerly to her feet and threw another glitter ball at the wraith. "Why not?"

"Magic is different here," Regina said hopelessly.

Emma grabbed her arm just as she spun the hat again. This time, it worked. The hat began to spin faster and faster and a portal opened up. The wraith dived at Regina.

"Watch out!" Emma cried, shoving the mayor away.

The wraith got caught in the portal and was dragged down. It's hand wrapped around Emma's ankle and dragged her down with it. Gibbous made a made a wild grab for Emma's hand was pulled in after them.

"No!" Snow wailed. "I'm not loosing her again!" She jumped after them and the portal closed.

* * *

"Belle, wait!"

Belle stopped long enough for Bianca to catch up to her.

"Hey," Bianca said, seeing her tears. "Come on, it's not so bad."

"Is it always like this?" Belle asked. "Will he always be like this?"

Bianca shook her head. "You were right; he has changed. But it wasn't for the better. We thought you were dead. You have to understand; Rumple has lost so many things. His wife, his son, he even lost me for a while. He will do anything and everything to make sure we don't come to harm again."

"But that's what I'm afraid of," Belle said. "He's still a monster!"

Bianca felt tears of her own fall down her face. "I know. And you're the only one who can save him. I can't do anything because I'm too much like him. But I have Jack." She sniffed. "I know he'll help me back on the right path. Just as I know you'll help Rumple."

The two women hugged tightly.

Belle laughed. "Look at us."

Bianca chuckled and dried her eyes on her scarf. "You ready to go back or do you want to walk some more?"

"I think I'm ready to go back," Belle said.

Bianca nodded. "Great. I, uh… I have something I need to do. Can you find your way back okay?"

Belle nodded and walked back towards the pawnshop.

Bianca waited until she had disappeared behind a corner before turning and walking into the convenient store. She found a Storybrooke postcard and, taking a black pen from behind the counter wrote one word on the back of it in capital bold letters.

_**BROKEN**_.

* * *

**A/N: ooh!**

**btw, i'm going to be doing _'previously on Once Upon a Time'_ things now at the beginning of each episode. so if you read something from a previous episode, don't freak out.**

**also, past-Enchanted Forest scenes will still be in bold print, present-Enchanted Forest will be in italics and Storybrooke will be in regular print.**


	2. We Are Both

_Previously on __Once Upon a Time__…_

"_His name is Jack."_

_Bianca's hands flew to her mouth. "He's alive?"_

"_So you've been in that asylum for twenty-eight years," Gibbous said to Jack._

"_And before that, I was in Regina's dungeon with Belle."_

_Bianca looked ready to hit something. "Why isn't it working?!"_

"_Magic is different here," Gibbous said._

"_Maybe you just need to give it time," Jack suggested._

"_I can hear the forest outside," Bianca snapped. "I can hear this fern. Why can't I do anything more?"_

_There was a sudden jolt and car alarms outside started wailing._

"_What the Hell was that?" Emma asked._

"_That," Bianca said, "is our gift to you. That is going to take care of Regina."_

"_We need to take care of this," James said to Emma._

"_A wraith."_

"_Well, if it takes care of Regina," Bianca began._

"_Doesn't matter," Gibbous said. "Wraiths are dangerous. Once it takes Regina, it won't stop until it has another victim. I need to help them stop it." She ran outside after Emma._

_Bianca swallowed. "I hope she's okay."_

"_She'll be fine," Rumplestilskin promised._

_The wraith got caught in the portal and was dragged down. It's hand wrapped around Emma's ankle and dragged her down with it. Gibbous made a made a wild grab for Emma's hand was pulled in after them._

"_No!" Snow wailed. "I'm not loosing her again!" She jumped after them and the portal closed._

"_You were right; he has changed. But it wasn't for the better. We thought you were dead. You have to understand; Rumple has lost so many things. His wife, his son, he even lost me for a while. He will do anything and everything to make sure we don't come to harm again."_

"_But that's what I'm afraid of," Belle said. "He's still a monster!"_

_Bianca felt tears of her own fall down her face. "I know. And you're the only one who can save him. I can't do anything because I'm too much like him. But I have Jack." She sniffed. "I know he'll help me back on the right path. Just as I know you'll help Rumple."_

* * *

**WE ARE BOTH**

* * *

Bianca sat high up in a tree as the sun rose. She was curled up in a threadbare blanket and was pale from lack of sleep. Gibbous was gone, just when they had been brought back together. She sighed and stood up, balancing on the thick tree branch easily.

Gibbous wouldn't have wanted her to loose sleep over her or to distance herself from her other friends; she would want Bianca to find a way to get her home.

"This, gentlemen, is the great barrier of our existence," said a familiar voice. "But does it remain? We must investigate the line."

Bianca crouched down and shimmed along the branch to get a better look. The seven dwarves were standing at the town boarder, Grumpy having spray-painted an orange line across the muddy road.

"I made straws," Grumpy said, holding them out. "Short one crosses. Draw."

"Yeah," Bianca called, "not the best plan."

The dwarves looked up at her. "No one asked you, sister," Grumpy said.

She smirked. "Look, bad things happened to us when we tried to cross over the line before the Curse was broken. What do you think will happen if we try to cross when the Curse is broken?"

"We can escape?" Doc tried.

Bianca sighed. "It won't be good. I'm saying this now."

"Can you shut up for a second?" Grumpy snapped as Dopey drew the last straw. "Okay, show your hands."

Sneezy had the shorter straw. "_Achoo_! Aw, crap."

"You're up, Snotty," Grumpy said, patting his shoulder.

Bianca jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully on her feet. She folded up the blanket and watched as Sneezy approached the line. "Anyone want to make bets if he survives or not?"

"What if she's right?" Doc said. "What if magic has just made it worse?"

"What if we get vaporized?" Happy shuddered.

Bianca looked up at the sky. "Or something really heavy drops down."

Grumpy sighed. "Can you all just shut up? Sneezy, go!"

Sneezy gulped. "What if we got a turtle and nudged it over there first?"

Grumpy rolled his eyes and shoved Sneezy over the line. Sneezy started to shake and a blue mist swirled around him. "Sneezy, you okay?" Grumpy called.

Bianca swallowed. "I think this is worse than getting vaporized."

"Sneezy!"

* * *

Jack helped Red direct people around for help. The wraith had caused the town considerable damage last night, other than taking Gibbous, Emma and Snow White away.

He had yet to see Bianca, but knew that she needed to be on her own for a little while.

"Hey, Jack." Henry sat down next to him as he tried to read his clipboard.

"Hi, Henry," Jack replied absentmindedly. "Uh, I'm a little busy…"

Henry looked over at his clipboard. "Um…that's a sign up sheet for a Yoga class."

Jack went red. "Oh. Right."

"Can you read?" Henry asked.

Jack sighed and sat the clipboard down. "No. At least, not really. Bianca started teaching me before Regina…" He trailed off. "Well, I didn't get very many lessons."

"Henry!" James ran up to them. "Have you seen Blue Fairy?"

"She's over there," Jack replied, pointing. "Have you seen Bianca?"

James ignored him and ran up to the Blue Fairy. "Can there be another tree? Like the one we sent Emma thru? Maybe I can use that to go after them."

Blue Fairy thought about it. "It's possible… But it would be extremely difficult without fairy dust."

James made a face.

"You can't give up," Henry said. "In the book; bad always happens before the good."

"Terrible news!" shouted a voice. "Terrible news!"

The dwarves and Bianca ran up to them, all except Sneezy, looking panicked.

"What happened?" James demanded.

"Bianca, are you okay?" Jack demanded.

"Oh, I'm fine," Bianca said. "It's Sneezy here, who's in trouble. We were out testing the town limits. Sneezy, tell them who you think you are."

"Will you stop calling me that," he grumbled. "My name is Don Clarke; I run the pharmaceutical down the street."

"If you cross the border, you loose your memory all over again," Grumpy said.

"And coming back doesn't fix it?" Jiminy asked.

"If it did, do you think I would have come running shouting 'terrible news'?!" Grumpy snapped. "If we leave our Cursed selves become our only selves."

Everyone gasped and started talking at once.

"Alright, alright everyone!" James shouted, restoring silence. "We can work this out! Everybody meet back here in two hours! I will tell you my plan to fix everything." He rounded on Bianca. "I need you to take me to Rumplestilskin."

The girl's eyebrows rose. "O-kay? Right this way."

"What's the plan?" Red asked James in an undertone.

"I have no idea," the prince replied. "But I have two hours to figure one out."

Bianca looked at Jack. "We're doomed."

* * *

"Hey…Rumple!" Bianca called as she walked into the pawnshop. "You have a visitor!"

Rumplestilskin sighed, irritated. "It seems I was just throwing money away when I bought that closed sign."

Bianca glanced back at the door. "Oh. Sorry." She smiled at him. "Charming's here to see you." She skipped over to a counter and jumped on top of it, crossing her legs and watching expectantly.

Rumplestilskin stared at her.

She rolled her eyes and jumped down. "Fine." She walked into the back room and started cleaning a few of the baubles. Bianca had long learned never to eavesdrop on Rumplestilskin while he was dealing. And the two of them hadn't spoken about their fight yet.

After a while, the front door opened and closed. And then the smashing started.

Bianca closed her eyes and sat the cleaner down. "Oh no…" She walked back into the front and found Rumplestilskin leaning against a counter and two display cases were smashed. "I assume this has to do with the town limits and the memory loss?"

He sighed and ran a hand thru his hair. "Plans have changed, B."

Bianca frowned. "What plans? You have Belle, I have Jack. The Curse is broken. Yes, Emma and Snow got sucked into a portal…along with Gibbous… But they're back in the Enchanted Forest. All we have to do is find a way to follow them."

"It was never about getting back to the Forest," the imp snapped, whirling on her.

She stared. "What do you mean? We have to get back to the Forest; that's our home. That's where we belong."

Rumplestilskin laughed scornfully. "Oh, you can't really be this stupid, can you? I created the Curse to come here and get back what belongs to me. The Forest doesn't matter. You don't matter!"

Bianca swallowed. She knew exactly what he was talking about, but he didn't know that she knew. "Nothing belongs to you," she said. "Not if you keep saying the wrong things."

Rumplestilskin blinked and his anger faded. "Bianca, I… I didn't mean that."

"Yes, you did," she growled, stepped forward and crunching glass beneath her boots. "You meant every word. Fine. I hope you find what you're looking for. And I hope it burns you!"

She stormed out of the shop.

* * *

**Rumplestilskin heard the tinkling of glass from downstairs. He walked down from the tower and into the Spinning Room. He had smashed a lot of things after Belle had kissed him. And more again after she had left. He hadn't bothered to clean up yet.**

**Bianca was sweeping up glass, looking extremely put out. Her outfit was rumpled from staying in it for too long and her vest was stained. But she was there, cleaning up his mess.**

"**Bianca, I…" Rumplestilskin started to say.**

**She held up a hand, not looking at him. "I don't care why you did it. I only care that you left it sitting here for five days. Yeah, I thought we had a housekeeper so **_**I**_** didn't have to clean up after you?"**

**Rumplestilskin sighed and waved his hands. The smashed glass, porcelain and wood put itself back together. The imp snapped his fingers and the dark room was illuminated by three candles. He sat down in a chair and said, "I let Belle go."**

**Bianca took in his face and shock crossed her features. "Oh…you fell in love with her." She brought her little stool next to him and sat down on it.**

"**You can tell by just looking at my face?" Rumplestilskin tried to quip.**

"**You're an open book to me," she retorted. "Alright, what was it? She didn't love you back?"**

"**She did love me."**

**Bianca bit her lower lip very hard to keep from smiling in a 'yeah, right' manner. "Okay. You, uh, didn't want to choose between me and her?"**

"**That's not it."**

"**No? Okay… She was secretly trying to kill you." The imp looked at her, not amused. "What? Her tea tasted off! Okay, I give up! Why did she leave?"**

"**She kissed me," Rumplestilskin replied softly.**

"**Huh?" Bianca said, pulling a confused face. "Kissed… As in a peck on the cheek or…"**

"**What do you think?" the imp snapped. "Would I be in this predicament if it had just been a peck on the cheek?"**

**Bianca coughed and cleared her throat. "Okay, so she kissed you."**

"**It was True Love's kiss," Rumplestilskin added.**

**This time she snorted. "I'm sorry… True Love's kiss? We'll that must've been some kiss… Oh…" She looked up at him. "Oh. Right. Your curse. That…is tragic. Really is. So, hang on, you told her your magic is more important than she is?"**

"**Yes."**

**Bianca frowned and slapped him. "You complete idiot!"**

"**Ow!" Rumplestilskin complained.**

"**I leave you two alone for a week and look what happens!" She sighed and face palmed. "Honestly, I would have preferred to walk in on you two in bed."**

"**Bianca!" he said, appalled. Although, he admitted, if it hadn't been True Love, there was a distinct chance that he and Belle would have…**

**Bianca got up and sat on the table, directly in front of him. "Rumple, all I have been doing is cleaning up your messes. Can you please promise me that there won't be anymore?"**

**The imp sighed and nodded. "I promise."**

* * *

Jack sat in James's truck as they hurriedly drove to intercept the convoy of cars getting ready to leave Storybrooke. James pulled in front of the lead car, got out and stood up in the truck bed.

"Get out of the way!" someone shouted. "We have a right to go!"

"Listen to me!" James yelled and everyone got out of their cars. "Listen! If you cross that line, you will be lost! Everyone who loves you will loose you! But there is something worse; you will loose yourself! Look, I get wanting to leave here, I do. And I get that it's easier to let go of bad memories, but even bad memories are part of us."

Jack looked up at him.

"Storybrooke David is weak, confused and he hurt the woman I love," James continued. "I wouldn't give up Charming just to be him. But, you know what? I wouldn't make the other trade, either. Because that David not only reminds me of whom I lost, but of who I want to be. My weaknesses and my strengths; David and the prince. I am both. Just like you. You are both. The town is both. We are both!

Many people were nodding and others were smiling.

"Stay here and many opportunities are open to you. Live in the woods if you want. Hell, live in a shoe if you want! Let's open Granny's and the school and get back to work." James looked over the crowd. "I will protect you. Regina won't be able to hurt you, not as long as I'm alive. Not as long as we all come together as we did before. As we shall do again."

* * *

Bianca stood at the door to Granny's. She had a duffel bag and a roller suitcase with her. It was starting to rain. "Come on," she muttered to herself. "Just…ring the doorbell. It's simple. Just do it." She took a deep breath and pressed her finger against the bell.

Red opened the door. "Delaney- I mean, Bianca. What are you doing here?"

Bianca heaved a sigh. "I left Rumplestilskin. And, uh…I need a place to stay. I get it if you slam the door in my face; I'm not everyone's favorite person, but I need help."

Red smiled and held the door open wider. "Come on in. I'll help you settle."

Bianca grinned and walked inside.

"So, can we expect that cute boy of yours?" Red asked with a sly wink.

"It's possible," Bianca said.

* * *

_Gibbous had hated her big body in Storybrooke. Now that she was in the Forest again and tiny, she was starting to miss it. As a sprite, she only had enough room in her body for one emotion; worry. But she wished she could be feeling worried, giddy, angry and freedom at the same time. But, no, she had to settle with the dominant emotion; worry._

_After coming thru the portal, Gibbous had woken up and found that her clothes had not shrunk with her. She had found it very hard to navigate her way out of her large clothes and, when she did, had to hide because two women were tying Emma and Snow to their horses and dragging them out of an old, destroyed castle._

"_Oh, pine needles!" the little sprite swore. She couldn't go anywhere, not in this state! Her midnight blue hair was a mess, she was naked and she had just gotten her wings back!_

_After tearing bits of jean and cotton into little bits and fitting them together with magic, Gibbous soared fast thru the air. It had been easy flying; almost like breathing. She sped over the wasteland they were stuck in, tracking the lingering heat signatures of Emma, Snow and the two who had taken them._

"_I'm coming, guys," she murmured. "Don't be dead when I get there."_

* * *

**A/N: shit is getting real... *ducks thrown chairs***

**i really need to know when and where Hook is coming in so I can plan ahead.**

**also, what do ya'll think about Bianca leaving Rumple? too soon or just right?**

**reveiws are love!**


	3. Fairies and Families

_Previously on__ Once Upon a Time…_

_There was a sudden jolt and car alarms outside started wailing._

"_What the Hell was that?" Emma asked._

"_That," Bianca said, "is our gift to you. That is going to take care of Regina."_

"_We need to take care of this," James said to Emma._

"_A wraith."_

"_Well, if it takes care of Regina," Bianca began._

"_Doesn't matter," Gibbous said. "Wraiths are dangerous. Once it takes Regina, it won't stop until it has another victim. I need to help them stop it." She ran outside after Emma._

_Bianca swallowed. "I hope she's okay."_

"_She'll be fine," Rumplestilskin promised._

_The wraith got caught in the portal and was dragged down. It's hand wrapped around Emma's ankle and dragged her down with it. Gibbous made a made a wild grab for Emma's hand was pulled in after them._

"_No!" Snow wailed. "I'm not loosing her again!" She jumped after them and the portal closed._

"_It was never about getting back to the Forest," the imp snapped, whirling on her._

_She stared. "What do you mean? We have to get back to the Forest; that's our home. That's where we belong."_

_Rumplestilskin laughed scornfully. "Oh, you can't really be this stupid, can you? I created the Curse to come here and get back what belongs to me. The Forest doesn't matter. You don't matter!"_

"_Fine. I hope you find what you're looking for. And I hope it burns you!"_

_She stormed out of the shop._

_After tearing bits of jean and cotton into little bits and fitting them together with magic, Gibbous soared fast thru the air. It had been easy flying; almost like breathing. She sped over the wasteland they were stuck in, tracking the lingering heat signatures of Emma, Snow and the two who had taken them._

"_I'm coming, guys," she murmured. "Don't be dead when I get there."_

* * *

**FAIRYS AND FAMILY**

* * *

_Gibbous had followed Emma and Snow White to a ramshackle town and saw them thrown into a deep pit. The little sprite flew down into the pit and settled down on a bit of the rock wall. Experience had taught her not to rush into these sorts of things._

_Emma was crouched over an unconscious Snow._

"_Do you need help?" a voice asked from the shadows._

_Gibbous ducked low and watched as an old woman appeared, looking very worn. The sprite gasped softly in recognition. "Cora!"_

_It was Regina's mother!_

_Emma eyed Cora carefully. "What are you in here for?"_

_Cora smiled sadly. "I was imprisoned for something my daughter did. The Curse that ravaged this land; it was her doing. But you have nothing to fear from me; the apple fell very far from the tree."_

"_Like Hell it did!" Gibbous piped up indignantly. She beat her monarch wings and hovered in front of Cora's face. "You and Regina are two cores in an apple, lady!"_

"_Xavier?!" Emma gasped._

_Gibbous looked back at her. "I know, right? I'm tiny again! I'm so happy!" She shook her self, sending blue sparks raining down. "But that's beside the point! The point is, we can't trust her! She is worse than Regina!"_

"_Gibbous is right." Snow was awake and getting to her feet. "Emma, whatever you might think of Regina, Cora is a hundred times worse."_

_Emma sighed. "Okay, right now we're at the bottom of a hole with no other options."_

"_We have a lot more options than this," Gibbous pouted, folding her arms. "I just…need to think of them." Unfortunately, Gibbous was not a very good thinker. That was always Bianca's area. Oh, did she miss her best friend._

* * *

Bianca shoved her bag under the bed after changing her clothes for the day. It hadn't been a peaceful night; Granny's beds weren't very comfortable. The girl started pulling a brush thru her blood-red hair viciously.

There was an insistent knock on the door. Bianca paused, her muscles tensing. Please no, please no, please no.

"Bianca, I know you're in there."

She pulled an angry face and tossed the brush on the bed. Bianca pulled open the door and came face to face with Rumplestilskin. "What do you want?"

"I've come to bring you home," he said. "We've had enough fighting."

Bianca smirked. "No, I kinda like fighting with you. It's very freeing."

Rumplestilskin hesitated. "B, I did not mean what I said. I was angry…"

"You're always angry," Bianca cut across. "You're always smashing things. You're always hiding things from me. I thought we worked together?"

"You do work for me," the imp said with a crooked smile.

Bianca advanced on him. "I am not a flunky! I am your partner!" She curled a lip at him. "I have put up with you because of what I've done. But I am tired of taking the brunt of your fury and cleaning up after you! I am done with you."

Rumplestilskin saw the pure hatred in her light green eyes. He straightened up and put on his best impassive face. "You left somethings at the shop. Please come by and get them out today." He turned on his heel and left.

Bianca went back into her room and slammed the door shut. She leaned against it, realizing what she had just done; lost the first person she had ever dared to call friend. She stamped down the emotions welling up inside her. She would get over it.

The girl went back to brushing her hair and then braided it into two ponytails. She pulled a black bomber jacket over her green shirt, smoothed down her jeans, slipped into some boots and opened the door again.

A lanky boy with cocoa-colored skin stood there, a hand raised to knock. His hair was bright orange and stuck out in odd angles. His eyes were light brown and twinkled in a fair manner. "Hi," he said. Even the one word held a lilting note to it.

"Hey," Bianca said. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Bianca?" he asked pleasantly.

"…Yes."

His features went from friendly to cold in an instant. He shoved her back into the room and shut the door behind him. "Where is my sister?!"

Bianca tripped and fell backwards against the bedpost. "S-Sister? Mate, I have no idea…" She suddenly saw it; the cocoa skin, the light brown eyes, even the funny lilting voice. "Gibbous," Bianca gasped. "You're looking for Gibbous? She's your sister?"

"Yes," the boy growled. "Where is she? I can't find her anywhere."

Bianca bit her lip. "She's gone. She's back in the Enchanted Forest. When the portal sucked Emma Swan and Snow White, it took Gibbous with it. Believe me; I had no idea that it would happen. I wasn't even there."

The boy studied her for a moment. "You're telling the truth." Once again he looked friendly. "Sorry I barged in like that. It was rude of me." He bowed to her. "The name's Goren. I'm a fire sprite."

"Fire?" Bianca repeated. "That's…cool. Um, if you're Gibbous's brother, shouldn't you be an earth sprite like her?"

"Nope," Goren replied. "I'm a fire sprite, Gibbous is earth and our other sister is air."

"How many of you are there?" Bianca asked, her mind slightly blown.

"Many," Goren chuckled. "But I think Gibbous and I were the only ones picked up by the Curse."

Bianca nodded. "Okay… Um, listen, I have some errands to run; kinda moving out of the Dark One's service. Lots of packing to do."

"Allow me to service you," Goren said, jumping to the door and opening it for her. "Any friend of my sisters' is a friend of mine." He suddenly paled. "Did you say Dark One?"

"Yep."

* * *

"_They left us here," Emma gripped, sitting down on the grass._

_Gibbous landed on her knee, "No offense, but you are out of your element here. Let Snow and Mulan take of it. You big people are kinda good at that."_

_Emma raised an eyebrow. "You say that like it's a bad thing."_

_Gibbous blushed. "It depends on the day."_

_Emma smirked. "What does it feel like? Being two inches tall and having wings?"_

"_Natural," the sprite said. She giggled and flew up into the air, spiraling sideways. "This was how I was born." She did a triple loop-de-loop and wiggled happily. "Oh, it feels so good! Twenty-eight years of being big and grounded and now I get to fly again!_

_Emma laughed at her enthusiasm_.

* * *

The bell above the pawnshop door jingled as Bianca and Goren walked inside. Rumplestilskin had his back to them as he scrubbed his fingernails. He glanced up at them once, as if they were just regular customers. "And who is this young man?"

"Goren," Bianca replied crisply. "He's Gibbous's brother."

The imp looked up in surprise.

"Mind blowing, right?" she smirked. "He's here to help move my stuff."

Rumplestilskin turned away from them again. "The attic. I'm sure you know your way."

Bianca took Goren by the wrist and pulled him into the back of the shop. She jumped up and pulled down the steps that led up into the attic. She went up and looked around, nostalgia creeping under her skin. She had spent so many wonderful times up here before the Curse had been lifted. Before things had become complicated.

Clearing her throat, she took hold of an empty cardboard box and started putting small items inside. She closed it up and tossed it down to Goren. She tossed two more boxes down to him, each one larger than the other.

"How are we going to carry these?" Goren called up to her.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "You do have magic, right?"

"Oh yeah," he said. "Hovering spell. Genius!"

Bianca paused in looking around. "I miss Gibbous," she pouted quietly. The earth sprite had been very smart. Unlike her brother.

Bianca was about to leave, when her eye caught sight of a trunk in the very back. She clambered over crates and dusty sheets. Her heel caught on one of the sheets and she fell. She flung her hand out to catch herself and felt a stinging pain in her palm as something cut deep into it.

Swearing and spitting, she righted herself, clutching her hand.

"Bianca?" Goren called again. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she snapped, more exasperated at herself than him. "I'm fine." She turned her attention back to the trunk. Bianca placed her bloody palm over the catch and it unlocked. She opened it and found all of her old clothes from the Forest still in there. She closed it again and hauled it over to the opening. "Be careful with this one."

Goren caught it and sat it down with the other boxes. He straightened up and helped Bianca down the ladder. "That it?"

"That's all," she sighed, wrapping her scarf around her bleeding palm. It would hold her until she got back to Granny's to clean it.

Goren splayed his fingers out at the boxes and red smoke lifted them a few feet into the air. "Back to your room?" he said brightly. He was like an over-eager puppy.

They walked back out into the front just as Henry burst inside.

"Hello, Henry," Rumplestilskin greeted.

Henry saw Bianca and rushed over to her. "Thank goodness I found you! I need your help with Operation Scorpion!"

"I thought it was Cobra?" Bianca said. It was still too early to deal with Henry and his wild operations.

"That was before the Curse was broken," Henry said. "Bianca, please!"

Her face softened considerably and she stroked his cheek. "Can you wait for me to get my stuff to Granny's?"

"I can take care of it," Goren said brightly. "You go have fun!"

Bianca sighed. "Alright, Henry. Let's talk Operation Viper." She opened the door for him.

"That's Scorpion," Henry corrected her.

She smirked. "Right. Sorry."

They walked out of the pawnshop and outside of Granny's. "Okay, so I'm guessing Operation _Scorpion_ entails getting Emma, Snow and Gibbous back."

"Yep," Henry said. "We need to find someone; someone who knows portals."

Bianca folded her arms. "You mean Jefferson?"

"The Mad Hatter?"

Bianca groaned. "Oh, Henry, I don't think that will work. I mean, he's not exactly the happiest guy around. He remembered the Forest from the very beginning. Having two lives stuck in your head for that long- seeing the thing you love most and not being able to hold it- that's the worst thing imaginable."

Henry thought about that. "Then we give him the thing he loves most!"

Bianca laughed. "Henry, it's not that easy. We first have to find him; see if he really will help us. If he will, then we have to find his daughter…"

"We can do it," Henry said confidently. "You're Rumplestilskin's apprentice; you can do anything!"

She shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Yeah… Ex-apprentice."

Henry frowned. "You guys fought?"

Bianca shrugged. "He yelled, I got fed up, I left… Can't believe I didn't do it sooner."

"Bianca, "Henry said, watching the plants around them.

She looked around and gasped. The plants were moving, snaking around them in a friendly manner. A purple flower leaned down and tickled Henry's nose.

"My magic," Bianca breathed. "I got it back. I got it back!"

"Indoor voices," Henry warned.

She shook herself. "Right, sorry. Look; why don't you go to school and try to find Grace. I'll go speak to Jefferson. Okay?"

Henry pulled a face. "Why are you and Gramps so determined to send me to school?"

Bianca smirked and kissed him on the head. "Go to school and I'll take you out for some ice-cream."

Henry beamed. "Like a date?"

She rolled her eyes and started walking to the pier. "Don't get your hopes up, kid."

* * *

Bianca couldn't resist playing with her magic. It felt like a muscle that hadn't been used for a long time. There was a pain, but it was a good pain. It was intoxicating, like a drug.

_Ooh, bad reference_, she thought as she walked onto the pier. She then recognized a figure sitting alone on a bench.

"Hello, Jefferson," Bianca greeted, walking up to him.

The Mad Hatter didn't look up. "Heard you got your happily ever after."

Bianca sat down next to him. "Yeah…not so happy."

Jefferson smirked. "Let me guess; he's changed after twenty-eight years in the asylum."

"Jack's not the problem," Bianca said. "I am. After Regina took him, I went down some pretty dark paths. And, even now when he's back, I don't want to go back."

Jefferson finally looked at her. "What do you want from me?"

Bianca looked out at the sea. "I'm sure you've heard by now that your hat dragged Emma and Snow White back to the Forest? It also took my friend; Gibbous. I want her back."

"The hat won't work," Jefferson said, not unkindly. "But there are other ways."

Bianca waited, but when he offered no other words, she smiled knowingly. "Now let me guess; you won't offer your assistance until I make good on our last deal."

Jefferson didn't answer.

She looked at him. "You want to alter the deal."

He stood up. "I gotta go."

Bianca stood up and blocked his path. "You want to forget your daughter, don't you?" Anger boiled up in her. "How typical? All you fathers disappointing your children. It's pathetic, honestly."

Jefferson looked at her in mild surprise. "Disappointing? What do you know about it? I left her! She'll hate me for it."

Bianca's face softened. "I know your story, Jefferson. She won't hate you. She'll be glad to see you."

* * *

_Gibbous flew back to the others, blue light trailing behind her. She pulled up in front of Snow and Mulan. "The castle is just over that hill." She hesitated, then added. "It's doesn't look the same."_

_Snow and Mulan pressed forward._

"_Aurora," Mulan called back. "You've gotta keep up."_

"_Sorry, but I'm not exactly dressed for the woods," the prissy princess said. "It's cold out here."_

_Gibbous rolled her eyes. "Who invited her along?"_

"_Be nice, Gibbous," Snow reprimanded softly._

"_She tried to kill you, Highness," the sprite protested._

_Snow sighed. "She just needs to channel her anger on something. Other than us."_

_The earth sprite sighed and flew back to the top of the hill. "Up here!"_

_They reached the top and found that the castle was in ruins._

"_What if the wardrobe isn't intact?" Emma asked, worried._

_Gibbous rubbed her hands together. "Nothing a little sprite magic won't fix. I hope…"_

* * *

_Snow opened the door to the nursery and they all stepped inside._

_Gibbous leaped off Emma's shoulder and flew over to the wardrobe. "We're in luck! It's still intact!"_

_Snow and Emma grinned and sighed in relief. "We're going back."_

_Gibbous reached out and touched the wood. An electric shock went thru her tiny body and she was thrown into the opposite wall. Mulan caught her as she fell._

"_What is it?" Aurora asked._

_Gibbous groaned and held her head. "Ooh, damn fairy magic!" She looked up at Emma. "I'm sorry. I won't be able to make it work. Sprite magic and fairy magic don't go hand in hand."_

_Snow sagged. "So how are we going to make it work?"_

_Silence fell over the women._

"_We should give them a moment," Gibbous suggested to Mulan and Aurora. Mulan nodded and carried her out of the nursery, Aurora right behind her._

"_Well, this sucks," Gibbous gripped, folding her arms and pouting. "How am I supposed to get back to Bianca now?"_

"_Is Bianca your sister?" Mulan asked._

"_She's like my sister," Gibbous said. "Not in the sprite manner, but how you big people view sisters. She's my best friend. And I miss her so much…"_

_There was a clanking back in the nursery and Gibbous felt a rush of magic. The sprite gasped. "Cora!"_

"_Take her," Mulan barked to Aurora, handing Gibbous roughly to her and running back to the nursery._

_Aurora ran after Mulan, bursting into the room just in time to stop Cora from blasting Emma, who stood near a burning wardrobe._

_Gibbous readied her magic. "Watch it, lady," she growled._

_Cora scowled. "We're not done here!" She disappeared._

* * *

Bianca waved her hand lazily around, watching the flowers on Granny's counter dance to her ministrations.

"Nice to know you have your magic back," Red teased.

Bianca smiled and stopped. "It feels so good. I never realized how much I missed it."

Red leaned across the counter. "So did you see Rumplestilskin yet?"

The girl sagged. "Yeah. He doesn't really seem to care one way or the other if I move out." She shrugged. "I don't know why I fooled myself into believe he cared about me." Her eyes started to grow moist. "You know, I… I thought of him as a father a couple of times." She sniffed and shook herself. "But that's all in the past. I can look after myself. The only thing I'm going to worry about is finding a way to get Gibbous and the others back."

Red smiled sympathetically and squeezed Bianca's hands. "You're going to be fine."

Henry walked in and spotted Bianca. He grinned and walked up to her. "Bianca, I found her!"

Jefferson leaned against a store as Bianca walked up to him. "What's so important, you had to threaten me to get me to come?"

The girl grimaced. "Sorry. And sorry I snapped at you earlier. The father thing is a…tender subject for me." She put on her business face. "I've thought about our deal. I want you to see something before you decide indefinitely."

"Papa?"

Jefferson turned and saw Henry walking with a little girl towards them. "Grace?"

Grace smiled and ran to him. "Papa!"

Jefferson swooped her up into a hug, tears in his eyes.

"You found me," Grace said. "I knew you would!"

Jefferson looked at Bianca. "Thank you."

She nodded. "I said I'd help you get her back. I always make good on my promises."

Jefferson straightened up and dug into his inner jacket pocket. "As do I." He pulled out a brass book and held it out to her. "You have magic now. I'm sure you can find a way to get your friend back."

Bianca took the book and grinned. "Thank you." She tucked the book under her arm and walked away. Henry skipped to her side.

"Told ya we could do it!"

She laughed and wrapped an arm around him. "Come on. I promised you an ice-cream date."

* * *

**A/M: sry it took me forever to update! episode 4 will be up either today or tomorrow**

**and ya'll...**

**it's gonna be good**


	4. The Crocodile

_Previously on __Once Upon a Time__…_

"_It was never about getting back to the Forest," the imp snapped, whirling on her._

_She stared. "What do you mean? We have to get back to the Forest; that's our home. That's where we belong."_

_Rumplestilskin laughed scornfully. "Oh, you can't really be this stupid, can you? I created the Curse to come here and get back what belongs to me. The Forest doesn't matter. You don't matter!"_

"_Fine. I hope you find what you're looking for. And I hope it burns you!"_

_She stormed out of the shop._

_A lanky boy with cocoa-colored skin stood there, a hand raised to knock. His hair was bright orange and stuck out in odd angles. His eyes were light brown and twinkled in a fair manner. "Hi," he said. Even the one word held a lilting note to it._

"_Hey," Bianca said. "Can I help you?"_

"_Are you Bianca?" he asked pleasantly._

"…_Yes."_

_His features went from friendly to cold in an instant. He shoved her back into the room and shut the door behind him. "Where is my sister?!"_

"_She's gone. She's back in the Enchanted Forest. Who are you?"_

"_Name's Goren."_

_Jefferson straightened up and dug into his inner jacket pocket._ _He pulled out a brass book and held it out to her. "You have magic now. I'm sure you can find a way to get your friend back."_

_Bianca took the book and grinned. "Thank you."_

* * *

**THE CROCIDILE**

* * *

**Bianca sat next to Rumplestilskin in the bar. It was the first time he had brought her on one of his deals and she excited. The imp sighed and placed a hand on the top of her head to cease her fidgeting. "You need to calm down. Part of the business is not acting like a child to sweets."**

**Bianca stilled. "Not a child. Got it."**

**A fat man in a red knit cap waddled up to their table. "It really is you," he breathed. "The Dark One, in the flesh. Or whatever that is."**

**Rumplestilskin clamped down on his anger. "You've gone thru a lot of trouble to meet me. You better hope I agree it's worth my time."**

**The fat man looked at Bianca. "Is he always like this?"**

"**Oh, yeah," she replied. "You better start talking."**

"**I heard you're looking for something and, as luck would have it, I'm a man who trades in hard-to-find objects." He lowered his voice. "Like a bean. A magic bean."**

**Bianca snorted. "That's stupid!"**

"**Bianca," Rumplestilskin warned softly. He turned to the man. "I've been told they no longer exist in this land."**

"**True," the man said. "But the ships that dock here often return from far off lands with treasures they don't always understand."**

"**And yet you do?"**

"**It's my job. As is listening to rumors of who might pay the highest prices for said treasures."**

**The imp raised an eyebrow. "And what rumors may they be?"**

**The fat man cleared his throat. "That you were once a great coward, but you became the Dark One to overcome that and protect a son who you lost despite all…"**

**Rumplestilskin raised a hand and the man began to choke. "It's not nice to spread rumors!" he said loudly.**

**Bianca, who was used to this, sighed and asked," So where's the bean?"**

"**I don't have it," the fat man gasped, clutching at his throat. "But I can get it. I swear!"**

**Bianca put a small, delicate hand over Rumplestilskin's raised hand and the magic stopped. "See? He swore he would get it for us. Isn't that nice of the fat man?"**

**The imp gave Bianca a look that told her to pay very close attention. "I spin straw into gold. Price shouldn't be a problem."**

"**You still need to teach me that," Bianca cut in.**

"**Someday," the imp said.**

"**I don't want money," the fat man said. "I want eternal life."**

**Rumplestilskin and Bianca burst into giggles. "Only the Dark One has life eternal." He put his arms around Bianca. "And his sweet little companion."**

"**What about youth?" Bianca suggested. "Spin the clock backwards until he's a young lad." She fixed the man with her bright green eyes. "But if you fail us, the clock spins forward…until you're dust."**

**The fat man paled, but nodded. "Deal."**

**Rumplestilskin grinned down at Bianca as the man scurried away. "You learn quick. I'm so proud."**

**Bianca smiled. "I learned from the best! Can we get something; I'm starving?"**

"**Where's my scurvy crew?!" A tall man dressed all in black walked into the bar.**

**Rumplestilskin watched the man, his bulbous eyes taking on a sinister gleam. Bianca looked at him, suddenly scared. "Actually," the imp hissed, "I suddenly find myself quite thirsty."**

* * *

Bianca sat in a booth at Granny's, flipping thru the magic book Jefferson had given her. It was too good to be true; a spell that could send a single back to the Forest. An iced tea sat in front of her, completely forgotten.

The door to the diner jingled and a voice spoke next to her. "Bianca?"

She jumped and slammed the book shut. "Belle! Oh, you gave me a fright. Who are you?"

Belle pulled a face. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure. Iced tea?"

"Iced?" She sat down opposite Bianca and eyed the drink. "They can do that?"

Bianca grinned. "Yeah and it is delicious."

Belle sipped some and her face lit up. "It is delicious!"

Bianca slid the book under her jacket and leaned forward. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Belle grew sad. "I think I might break up with Rumplestilskin."

Bianca, who had just taken a sip of tea, choked slightly. "Oh. Um…gee, Belle, this isn't the best of times for me to be giving dating advice for him. Um, what happened?"

"He's not being honest with me," Belle said.

"Girlfriend, sometimes I think he's not honest even with himself," Bianca said. "Sorry. Do you have a place to stay? I could ask Red or Granny if they could lend you a room here."

Belle smiled. "Thanks, Bianca." She sighed. "What I really need is a life, a job."

Bianca thought about that. "Well, what about the library? It's been closed forever, but things are changing around here. Maybe you could be a librarian."

Belle grinned. "That's…brilliant. Thanks."

Bianca smiled. "Don't mention it. Especially if you are leaving Rumple. He won't take kindly to me meddling in his love life. Again."

* * *

**James Hook walked out of the bar with his crew, laughing and drunk as fools. A bent beggar pushed past him and his anger flickered. "Oi! Even gutter rats have more manners than you just displayed."**

**The beggar turned around, his face hidden. "I'm so sorry, sir."**

**Hook chuckled. "No, not a rat at all. More like a…crocodile!" His crew guffawed. He shoved the beggar to the cobble stones. "What's your name, crocodile?"**

**To his surprise, the beggar let out a high pitched giggle and straightened up. It was Rumplestilskin. Hook smirked. "I remember you."**

**Rumplestilskin grinned. "Always nice to make an impression. Where are my manners, we haven't been properly introduced. Rumplestilskin." He looked past them. "And my lovely apprentice, Bianca."**

**Hook turned and saw another cloaked figure standing behind them. He smirked. "A girl? Terrifying."**

**Bianca lowered her hood and her blood-red locks spilled out and the men could clearly see her eerie light green eyes. "You'd be surprised."**

**Hook started to get uneasy. "And what would a pretty thing like you be doing with an old coward like him?"**

**She smiled, showing pearly white teeth. "Well, when you're apprenticed to the Dark One, you tend to stay be his side. He's a bit of a trouble maker."**

**Hook rounded back on Rumplestilskin. "The Dark One?"**

**The imp giggled. "Oh! I see my reputation precedes me. Good, that's going to save time during the question-and-answer portion of our game."**

**Hook narrowed his eyes. "What is it you want to know?"**

**Rumplestilskin lost his joking façade and replaced it with something sinister. "Where is Mila?"**

"**She's dead," Hook said. "Died a long time ago. What is it you want?"**

**The imp smirked. "We didn't get a chance to finish our duel."**

**Hook reached for his sword.**

"**Ah uh!" Bianca cried, running between them. "Tomorrow at dawn. Should give you time to get your affairs in order. We're not cruel." She paused. "Well, not tonight, anyway."**

**Rumplestilskin stepped forward, placing a hand on Bianca's shoulder. "And don't even think of escaping, because I will find you and gut your entire crew like-a da fish."**

* * *

Bianca was in the washroom of Granny's, trying to scrub out a dark stain on her shirt. She peeled it off and stole a red mock-neck from the clothesline. She tried to start the washer, but it just buzzed dully at her.

With a growl, Bianca walked into the diner. "Hey, Red? The washer's broken again… Oh."

Rumplestilskin and James were talking to Red.

"Have you seen Belle?" Rumplestilskin asked her before she could go back into the washroom.

"No," Bianca lied easily. "Run off, has she? Well, you do have effect on women."

"Bianca," James said. "If you've come across her, you can tell me. I won't let anything happen to her."

Bianca smirked. "No offense, highness, but I rather doubt that." She sighed. "Alright, she was in earlier. We were talking and she mentioned she'd like to find a job. I pointed her to the library. Might want to check there."

She pushed past them. "Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have things to do."

"Bianca, wait," Rumplestilskin began, but she was already gone.

* * *

**At dawn, Bianca was sitting on a tree root in the Forest, waiting for the pirate captain to appear.**

"**Don't tell me the Dark One sent his little pet to fight his own duel." Hook walked out of the shadows, dressed once again all in black.**

"**Hello, handsome," Bianca purred. "You're late."**

**Hook grinned roguishly. "And it would seem that your employer is even later."**

"**Oh, I'm here, dearie," said the high pitched voice from above. Rumplestilskin sat on an arch above them. He tossed a sword at Hook's feet. "Pick it up and let's begin."**

"**There's no need," Hook sneered, reaching for his sword. But it wasn't there.**

**Rumplestilskin was suddenly behind him, with the captain's sword. "Sorry, but killing a man with his own sword was just too delicious to pass up."**

**Hook glared at Bianca. "I thought you said you weren't cruel?"**

"**Last night we weren't," the girl explained. "It's another day; a new dawn." She waved a hand at them. "So, **_**en guard**_**, and all that."**

**Hook picked up the sword at his feet and lunged at Rumplestilskin. Swords clashed and banged against each other. At one point, Bianca had to use her magic and lift the tree root into the air to keep her out of the dueling men's way.**

**Rumplestilskin hit Hook in the face with the hand guard and disarmed the pirate.**

**Bianca raised a hand in the air. "Victory to the Dark One!"**

**Hook swallowed and fell to his knees. "Go on. I'm ready for the sword."**

**Rumplestilskin curled his lip. "No. Do you know what it's like to have your wife stolen from you? To feel powerless to stop it? It feels like having your heart ripped from your chest." He lowered the sword. "Actually, let me show you…" He raised a clawed hand and shoved it into Hook's chest.**

"**Stop!"**

**They turned their heads to see a woman standing there, dressed as a pirate.**

**Rumplestilskin's mouth dropped. "Mila?" He jerked his hand out of Hook's chest.**

"**Mila, you have to run," Hook gasped.**

"**I'm not leaving without you," Mila said.**

**Anger was evident in Rumplestilskin's eyes. "Oh, how sweet. Bianca!"**

**Bianca caused little roots to burst out of the ground and hold the pirate in place. "You know, I've never been one for family drama. Um…can I…"**

**The look her boss gave her made her shut up. "It appears as thou there is more to this tale than I know. Tell it to me, Mila!"**

"**Please, let him go," Mila pleaded.**

"**Tick-tock, dearie," Rumplestilskin shouted. "Tick-tock!"**

**The roots holding Hook tightened and he grunted.**

**Mila swallowed. "That night when he came into the docks, he told me stories and adventures. I fell in love with him. I didn't mean for things to happen this way!"**

**Rumplestilskin bared his teeth. "And so here we are. You've come to save the life of your true love, the pirate. I never realized the power of true love before. I'd hate to break it up. Actually," he added as a second thought, "no. I'd love to."**

"**Wait," Mila barked. "I have something you want."**

"**I find that difficult to believe," Bianca scoffed. She didn't like this woman.**

**Mila pulled out a red knit hat. The same hat the fat man had been wearing in the bar.**

**Rumplestilskin sighed. "Oh, I feel a proposal coming on."**

"**The magic bean in exchange for our lives," Mila said firmly.**

* * *

Bianca was nearly out the door of Rumplestilskin's house when the imp himself walked inside. He froze at the sight of her and hope blossomed in his heart. "Bianca," he said with a relieved smile. "You're back." After Belle left him, he needed someone by his side.

Bianca held up the spare key. "I came to drop it off."

Rumplestilskin's smile dropped and he turned cold. "You could have left it under the mat."

She frowned. "I came in to make sure I didn't leave anything in my old room. I don't really want to come back."

The imp flinched slightly at her cruel words. "Well, I'll have that back now."

She tossed him the key. "Did you find Belle?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Just in time before her father sent her over the town limits."

"What is it with fathers in this town?" Bianca muttered.

"Speaking of fathers," Rumplestilskin said before she could leave. "It seems that yours has gone missing. I don't suppose you did anything?"

"I can't say I really care what happens to him," Bianca said. "Well, I hope everything works out between you and Belle." She pushed past him and walked out the door. "Ta, ta."

* * *

**Rumplestilskin and Bianca followed Hook and Mila onto the pirate ship.**

"**Well, it looks like you found the family you could never have had with me," the imp said bitterly.**

**One of the pirates hauled a bound and gagged Smee aboard and tossed a small pouch to Mila. She opened it and took out a transparent bean. Before either Rumplestilskin or Bianca could snatch it, Mila tossed the bean to Hook.**

"**Can we go our separate ways now?" Mila asked. "Do we have a deal?"**

"**Do you mean do I forgive you?" the imp asked. "Can I move on? Perhaps. Perhaps. I just have one last question; how could you leave Bae? Why were you so miserable?"**

"**Because I never loved you," Mila growled.**

**Rumplestilskin shoved his hand into her chest and pulled out her heart. Mila fell to the deck.**

"**No!" Hook cried.**

**Bianca raised a hand and the rigging tripped him up. "I'll have what we came for now."**

**Hook glanced down at his clenched hand.**

**There was a whistle and Rumplestilskin cut Hook's hand off.**

"**Ew," Bianca blanched.**

* * *

**Bianca leaned against the table as Rumplestilskin sat the severed hand down. "Did you really have to do that?"**

**The imp looked at her. "In this business, B, you need to get your hands dirty."**

**Bianca hesitated. "Can I…not kill people I once lived with?"**

**Rumplestilskin didn't even flinch. "It's up to you." He started peeling the fingers of the hand away. His teeth bared in a feral scowl and his eyes burned.**

"**What?" Bianca looked down at the hand. There was no bean.**

**Rumplestilskin flipped the table over. "He tricked me!"**

* * *

Bianca walked into her room at Granny's and found Goren sitting on her bed. She froze. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you want to see a movie?" he asked.

"I have a boyfriend," she snapped. "Please leave."

"It can just be us as friends," Goren persisted.

Bianca rolled her eyes and pulled off her satchel, taking out green powder and seven gold threads she had stolen from Rumplestilskin and a vial of blood. She pulled out the magic book and flipped to the spell. She had all the ingredients now. She could…

No.

Bianca flipped the page and found one last ingredient.

"Goren," she said slowly. "How close are you with Gibbous?"

The fire sprite shrugged. "Not very."

"But she's your sister," Bianca said, turning to face him.

He shrugged again. "Sprite families are very different from you big people. It's the reason why she never told you that she had a brother and sister."

"What about when you attacked me, wondering if she was dead?"

"Oh, well, I really wouldn't have cared either way. Just like she wouldn't care if I died. Actually, she might be pleased about it."

Bianca turned away from him again. "How 'bout that?"

* * *

**A/N: what does Bianca have planned?**

**what will be the price of magic this time?**

**find out on the next episode...**


	5. The Spell

**A/N: i am so sorry for the delay! i lost track of where the story was going and then i decided to verge away from the TV storyline and decided to do what i want**

**so, here you go**

**P.S.- i got rid of the 'previously' shit and this is just a strict Storybrooke episode**

* * *

HORROR-

* * *

Jack raised his glass and clinked it against Bianca's. "Here's to our first date in Storybrooke."

Bianca smiled as she sipped the lemonade. "A truly remarkable one. How did you afford all this?" She gestured around at the expensive club and the private booth they sat in. Her question also included the strapless, dark green silk dress she wore and the diamond studs in her ears.

Jack smiled secretly and winked. "I have to keep some secrets to myself."

Bianca smirked and leaned forward, showing off her cleavage to him. "Come on, love. Tell me."

Jack gulped and suddenly found his tuxedo very hot. "That's not fair."

The band started playing a slow, jazzy waltz. Bianca turned her head to watch the other couples dance, a wistful look on her face.

"Gibbous and I used to dance to this," she murmured. "He even took us here the night after Emma came to town."

Jack knew to whom she was referring. For the last month, Bianca and Rumplestilskin had refused to mention each other by name. Bianca had resigned from the pawnshop and Jack had taken her job. No one knew what Bianca did, but she always had an old brass-covered book in her hands.

Jack knew Rumplestilskin wanted Bianca back as a friend; the Dark One had paid for the clothes, dinner and the presents. For free, too. But the question remained; did Bianca want Rumplestilskin back?

The young couple sat in silence, both wrapped up in their own thoughts.

All that Bianca seemed to care about nowadays was getting Gibbous back and keeping Jack as far from Regina as possible. She didn't look healthy, either. Her normally pale skin was nearly transparent and no amount of makeup could disguise the dark circles around her fluorescent green eyes. Even her hands shook as she reached for her drink again. And she was thin; the gown she wore was the smallest size, but it still hung off her bony figure.

"B," Jack murmured, catching her attention. "Are you alright?"

It was not a good sign when Bianca's eyes _didn't_ narrow. "Of course I am," she answered, only the slightest trace of sharpness in her voice. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Jack frowned slightly and reached across the table to hold her hands. "Love, I can tell you're sick. Please, tell me what's wrong. Let me take care of you." He pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

Bianca smiled softly. "I'm just not getting enough sleep these days. The forest is talking…I've forgotten how to block it out. But it'll come back to me."

Jack knew she was lying and it hurt him.

It hurt Bianca to lie to him, but it was for his own safety.

* * *

Far across Storybrooke, a clock chimed midnight and a phone rang, showing a private number.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"_Relax_," a girl's voice said. "_I only called to deliver a final order_."

"Final order?"

"_Things are getting too difficult here. I plan on leaving_."

"Where will you be going?"

"_That isn't important. What's important is that you keep my involvement in this a secret. Do not fail me. It will be the last thing you do_."

The line disconnected.

* * *

James lifted the white sheet that had been used to cover the body. He grimaced. "Throat was slit pretty deep. Looks like a…flat blade did it."

"Hunting knife?" Jack asked, looking slightly green and covering his mouth with his wrist. He couldn't look at the body. Jack was tough, but not that tough.

"Probably," James said. He looked at the face that had been beaten to a pulp. "Kinda hard to tell who this poor guy is." He looked around the surrounding area in the forest. "He was killed here, but there are no signs of a struggle or kidnapping."

"Which means what?" Jack asked. "And can you drop the sheet?"

James smirked and let the sheet fall back into place. "It means that he knew his killer. And that whoever it was covered their tracks pretty well; there are no footprints, other than the victims'."

"Are there any missing people from town?" Jack asked.

"Not that I've heard," James replied. He started digging in the victim's pockets for some identification. "Aha!" He found a wallet and opened it. His face fell. "Jack, you better call Bianca."

"Why?" Jack asked sharply, dropping his arm. "Who is it?"

James held up the wallet. "It's her father. The Woodcutter is dead."

* * *

"Dead?" Bianca said neutrally.

"You don't seem too broken up over it," James observed coolly.

Bianca smirked and sipped her lemonade. "I have no reason to be. He was an ass; in this world and back in the Forest. Back there he locked me away from the outside world. Here; he beat me until Emma and…others took notice and locked him up."

"Did you kill him?" James asked outright.

"Hey now," Jack warned evenly. "The man was a deadbeat, but why would she kill him; her own father?"

"Because she's turned into the girl-version of Rumplestilskin," James shot back.

"Let's not be too insulting," Bianca chuckled. She pulled out money and gave it to Red. "Anyway, I have business elsewhere."

When she tried to leave, James grabbed her upper arm violently. "What do you do every day?" he growled. "What is this business of yours?"

Bianca fixed her eerie green stare at him. "Let me go, Charming. You might be my prince and I love Henry like a brother, but I can and will hurt you." The plants outside and on the counter stirred and twisted ominously.

James let her go.

* * *

Jiminy opened his office door and found Bianca standing there, dressed in a snug black wool coat and neon green scarf. "Uh… This is a surprise."

"I really need someone to talk to," Bianca said, looking slightly ashamed. "I need an opinion."

"Sure, okay," Jiminy said, stepping aside. "Please, come in."

Bianca walked in quickly and pulled off her coat and scarf, revealing a purple sweater and black skirt over a pair of black tights and boots. The outfit only drew attention to how thin she was getting.

Jiminy sat down in his chair as she sat on the couch. "So you need an opinion. About what?"

Bianca mulled over a moment of what she was going to say. "What if you needed to do something that was the benefit for everyone, but it ended up hurting others in the process?"

Jiminy raised his eyebrows. "Uh…wow. That's some question. How badly would people get hurt?"

"Heart ache, most definitely," she replied. "Probably some very bad feelings in the beginning. But the gain is greater than anyone could ever imagine."

Jiminy nodded slowly. "Sometimes the work of the greater good is rife with conflict and heart ache. Although, I would try to ease some of the pain."

"That's just it," Bianca murmured, almost to herself. "I don't think I can."

Jiminy shot up straight. "Bianca, is something wrong?"

She shook herself and cleared her throat. "No. Thank you for your time." She stood up, pulled her coat and scarf back on and left.

* * *

The next morning, Bianca sat across from Goren in a booth, both bent over the magic book.

"It's a crazy idea," Goren hissed.

"But worth the risk," Bianca pressed. "Don't worry about your part; I'm the one we need to worry about. Traveling like this is dangerous at best."

"Yeah," Goren snapped. "But why can't we do this together? Why only you?"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Because it would be too difficult with you. It's hard enough for me to go. And do you have any idea how dead we would be if I had to steal from that imp again? I'm amazed he hasn't noticed yet."

Goren leaned back and smirked. "You know, you could at least try to act like you're sorry. You've lived with the freak for…well, the gods only know."

Bianca narrowed her eyes and slammed the book shut. "When I want your advice, Goren, I'll ask for it. Until then, shove it." She got up and left.

Goren watched her go with a small smile before leaving himself.

At the counter, Jack watched the fire sprite leave. What had he just heard?

* * *

Rumplestilskin glanced up from the cash register as Jack walked in. "You're late."

Jack walked up to him, hands in his pockets. "I think Bianca is planning to use magic."

Rumplestilskin rolled his eyes. "She has the ability. And intelligence."

"Big magic," Jack pressed. "I overheard her and Goren plotting something. I think she's trying to get to the Forest."

The imp slowly looked up. "There is no way she could…" He trailed off, a look of confused horror on his face. "Her father was recently found dead, yes?"

Jack grimaced at the memory. "Yeah."

"Was there any blood left in him?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Rumplestilskin glared. "Jack…"

"No," Jack sighed. "He was drained of blood."

Rumplestilskin grabbed his cane and hobbled for the door. "We've got to find her! Before she tries anything."

* * *

Bianca stood in a clearing in the forest, staring intently at three large trees. She wore one of the dresses she had owned back in the Enchanted Forest; dark purple with red and gold stitching on the hems and chest area, the skirt barely falling to her knees to reveal shiny black boots. Her hair was twisted back from her face in a painful-looking braid.

She raised her arms, pointing her hands at the trees and fixing her stance. She kept this pose for a long time and nothing happened.

"Gods, please," Bianca whispered. "Please give this back to me. Please." She grunted with effort as she shoved with all her might against the mental iron wall that stood between her and her magic. Something trickled down her upper lip and dropped to the dirt.

Bianca gasped and fell to her knees. Her head pounded and her pulse slowed. She raised a hand to her lip and pulled it away again. Her nose was bleeding. "Too much, B," she murmured to herself. "Don't kill yourself before…"

"Before what, exactly?"

Light green eyes darkened in anger. "How did you find me?"

"You don't have any secrets from me," Rumplestilskin said, watching as she stood up and wiped the back of her hand over her bleeding nose. "And you're not the only one who the forest talks to."

Bianca whirled around in anger, but her face was cool and serene. "You can only hear the forest because I allow it. That can change very quickly."

Rumplestilskin adjusted his hold on the cane in front of him and frowned. "Bianca, please… Let us stop this fighting! I love…"

"Don't," Bianca said sharply, her cool exterior cracking. "I don't need you anymore, Rumplestilskin. I have my own agenda now."

The imp's eyes widened. "What is it? Does it involve magic? Damn it, Bianca, you know how dangerous it can be!"

Bianca smirked, but her eyes narrowed. "Have you made any promises to Belle yet?"

Rumplestilskin frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything," she hissed, her smile gone. "How many promises have you made me? You promised me that I would never have to cover for you. You promised me that I would never have to clean up after you. You promised Gibbous would be safe and now she's gone!"

A tear slid down her cheek. "You promised me we'd go home."

Rumplestilskin reached out to her. "Bianca…"

She pulled away violently. "No, I've had enough! I can't take your lies!" A sob escaped her. "I could take your jokes. I could take your threats. I could even overlook the cruelty to others. But I will not be lied to again. Do you understand me, you stupid imp? I will not be lied to!"

There was a concussive noise as a tree split in two behind them. Rumplestilskin raised a hand in warning. This was not going well…

Bianca looked at the splintered tree with wide eyes…and then a smile crossed her lips; a cruel, power hungry smile. Shark like. Imp like. Bianca turned back to her former mentor and raised her hands. "I've had enough of your lies, Dark One."

Rumplestilskin smiled back, but it was forced. "You'll never best me, dearie."

Thick vines exploded out of the ground and coiled themselves protectively around Bianca. A purple vapor encompassed Rumplestilskin's hand. Both were about to set their magic on one another when someone shouted, "Stop!"

James and Jack came running down the trail behind Rumplestilskin. Goren stumbled out of the underbrush behind Bianca, bits of leaves stuck in his wild hair.

James stepped between the two magicians, hands outstretch between them. "This needs to stop," he said calmly. "If you two keep going at each other, a lot of people will get hurt." He looked at Bianca. "Gibbous wouldn't want you to do this. You know that."

The vines slowly sank back into the ground and Bianca swayed dangerously. James, Jack and Rumplestilskin stepped forward to catch her, but Goren was closer and swooped the girl into his arms. Jack scowled and held his arms out to take his girlfriend.

Goren smirked at him. "I got her, Giant-killer."

"Don't tease, puppy," Bianca said weakly. "Just get me out of here…" Her eyelids drooped and she fainted.

Goren adjusted his grip on her and started walking back to town.

* * *

Two days after the conflict in the woods, Rumplestilskin and Belle walked into Granny's diner for breakfast. James and Henry sat at the counter with Jack, talking about something called 'Operation Scorpion'.

"Do you think Emma and Snow are okay?" Henry asked, pushing his hash browns around.

James smiled and patted his grandson's back. "They're just fine, kid. Gibbous, too," he added for Jack's sake.

Jack smirked over his coffee. "I have no doubt. Gibbous might be a sprite, but she can pack a punch. Look at how she handled that wraith. No, I just want her back because I owe her so much. If it wasn't for Gibbous, I'd never would have met Bianca."

Henry looked at him. "Have you seen her since…you know?"

Jack became miserable. "No. I tried to see her, but Goren wouldn't let me past the door."

Everyone in the diner heard Red's scream from upstairs. James and Jack ran up the stairs, the former shouting for Henry to stay in put. Rumplestilskin felt a cold trickle of fear run thru him; Bianca lived upstairs.

James and Jack found Red huddled against the wall outside Bianca's room, hyperventilating and pale as a sheet. "Red, what is it?" James barked.

"Bianca?!" Jack shouted, barging into the room. What he found sent his head spinning.

Goren lay on the floor on his stomach, his bright orange hair limp in death. His brown eyes stared at the door in a horror filled gaze that had been fixed for hours. His blood had leaked from a gaping wound in his neck.

Jack tore his eyes from the dead boy and looked around the room. Everything was trashed; the vanity was smashed and little trinkets were littered everywhere. In the center of the room there was a large scorch mark and more blood.

And, huddled against the wall, out cold, was…

"Bianca!"

* * *

**A/N: *uses magic to deflect sharp objects* hey! it's not the end!**

**if ya'll think i'm sadistic in this, you should check out my Avengers stuff...**

**anywho... cover and fan art is coolio, just send me a link to it!**

**follow me on Twitter; CartmellA**

**i was on a three hour roadtrip and had my laptop, so, this was the result. i'll try to update soon**


	6. Memory

MEMORY-

* * *

Dr Whale walked out of the room and out to where Jack, James, Henry, Rumplestilskin and Belle stood waiting. The doctor sighed and looked over his clipboard. "She's still out and has severe trauma to the back of her head and ribs."

"Will she be okay?" Henry asked and James put an arm around him.

"I believe so," Dr Whale replied. "We'll know more when she wakes up."

Belle touched Rumplestilskin's arm. "She'll be okay. Bianca's a tough girl."

Rumplestilskin smiled slightly in gratitude and touched her hand. "All the women in my life are."

Jack kicked over a chair in anger. "I should have been with her!" he exploded. "I should have been there to protect her!"

James placed his hands on Jack's shoulder. "Jack, I understand your feelings, but smashing things won't solve anything. You need to stay calm. For Bianca's sake."

A nurse stuck her head out of Bianca's room and said, "Doctor, she's coming to."

Jack shoved his way into the room and found Bianca blinking blurrily and slowly taking in her surroundings. But she was alive. She was alive! Henry squeezed his way in front of Jack and ran up to the bedside.

"Hey, Henry," the girl said. "What happened?"

"Excuse me," Whale said sharply. "I must see to my patient." He pulled out a little flashlight and began to shine it in Bianca's eyes. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Bianca thought about it. "I was…looking for that Booth guy. He said he wanted to meet with me about…something."

Henry was confused. "But Booth's been gone for weeks."

Rumplestilskin stepped forward and Bianca turned sheepish. "Sorry, boss," she said. "I guess I won't be coming in for a while."

The imp frowned then his expression became horrified. "What is your name?"

The girl smiled uncertainly. "My name is Delaney Hamilton."

* * *

_Gibbous flew ahead of the others thru the old mines. She had been here a few times before the Curse to ferry messages between Rumplestilskin and Bianca, so she knew the way._

"_I found it!" she called back._

_Snow and Emma came around the corner first, followed by Mulan and Aurora. "Rumplestilskin's cell," Snow mused. "I haven't been here since before the Curse. This was where he told us you were going to be the Savior."_

_Emma frowned. "He knew?"_

"_It was prophesized," Gibbous said, buzzing around the cell like a blue firefly. She stopped in the middle of the cell. "Huston, we have a problem. The Squid Ink isn't here."_

_Mulan and Aurora started searching._

"_Rumplestilskin said that we would find it," Emma protested._

"_Was anyone else in here?" Mulan asked._

"_He was kept alone," Snow replied._

_Gibbous landed on Emma's shoulder and crossed her arms and legs. "Hm… Well, now what?"_

"_Look at this," Aurora said. She pulled out a tiny scroll from within the wall. Written on it, over and over was…_

"_My name," Emma gasped._

* * *

"How could this have happened?" Jack demanded harshly.

"Magic, obviously," James replied. He and Henry sat with Jack in the waiting area of the hospital. Rumplestilskin and Belle were with Bianca, trying to explain everything and to ascertain if anything could be done.

"Why was she trying to get back to the Forest by herself?" Henry asked. "Bianca knows that all magic comes with a price."

"And the price was her memories and Goren's death," Jack said thickly. He dropped his head into his hands in despair. "Will it always be like this? Will there always be something to keep us apart?"

In the room, Bianca was propped up by some pillows and stared in disbelief at her boss. "Rumplestilskin," she repeated. "You think you're Rumplestilskin?"

The imp sighed and sat down in a chair across from her. "I see you'll need proof." He waved his hand in the air and a shower of white calla lilies fell on Bianca's head.

Her eyes widened in her skull and her mouth fell open. A deep sound came from her throat, which could have been her trying to speak. She gasped in a breath and said, "This is all just one freaky dream! Or a hallucination; Dr Whale said I have a concussion, yeah?"

Rumplestilskin sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than he had anticipated.

* * *

_Emma whirled on Gibbous. "What is this?!"_

_The sprite flew back. "You're asking me?"_

"_You work for that insane bastard!" Emma barked._

"_Correct; he is insane," Gibbous shot back while flying out of their reach. "I have no desire to understand what goes on in the Dark One's mind. Look, he was obsessed with you, Emma. You were the key to breaking the Curse. Why he would want to break the Curse he wanted started, I have no idea. I doubt even Bianca knows the answer to that."_

_She stopped, suddenly noticing something. "We are all inside the cell."_

_Comprehension dawned on Snow and Emma's faces. But it was too late. The stalagmites and stalactites appeared, trapping them inside. Gibbous flew at the gaps, but struck a blue force and was flung back into Snow's hands._

_Cora appeared, cackling. "Don't waste your energy, dears. Rumplestilskin himself couldn't escape from this cell."_

"_Bianca did it several times," Gibbous shot back._

"_Bianca isn't the Dark One," Cora replied. "Or a nasty little sprite."_

"_You're not exactly the right person to be throwing around the word 'nasty', Your Royal Bitchiness," Gibbous snapped._

_Hook stepped out of the shadows. "Sprites really don't know when to shut up, do they?"_

_Cora smirked. "Forgive us. We'd love to stay, but Storybrooke awaits. Oh, and one more thing." She held out her hand and the compass on Emma's belt appeared in her palm._

"_No!" Emma shouted in anguish_.

* * *

Rumplestilskin watched his apprentice sleep, thinking deep thoughts.

Bianca stirred and opened her eyes. She gave a start when she saw him and then gave him a rueful smile. "You scared me, boss."

The imp tried to smile back, but couldn't get the muscles to work. "Sorry."

Bianca frowned and her brow furrowed. "What is it?"

Rumplestilskin shook himself and shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing. Just reminiscing."

"Liar."

He smirked for real this time. "I never could fool you." A pained look crossed his face and he sat down on the edge of her bed. "I'm so sorry. For everything I've done to you. You're right to hate me."

Bianca blinked in surprise. "I-I don't hate you. Why would I hate you? Gold- Rumplestilskin- whatever!- I love you. You're the best man I have ever known. And it's not like you put me in here."

"But I did," he moaned. "I drove you to use great magic; magic you weren't ready to use. I took advantage of you and I shouldn't have." Tears were threatening to leak out of his eyes. "You're the daughter I never had. The daughter I wished was mine."

Bianca ignored the aches in her body and leaned forward to wrap her arms around her benefactor. It was all the contact Rumplestilskin needed to start crying into her shoulder. Bianca shushed him quietly and stroked his head softly. "It's okay," she whispered. "It's okay, boss. I…I forgive you. I forgive you. It's okay. It's all going to be okay."

She would make sure of it.

* * *

"_This is all my fault," Emma said, collapsing on the ground. "I'm the Savior and I'm not doing that much saving, am I?"_

_Snow sat down next to her daughter. "We're going to win this fight, you know. Good always defeats evil."_

"_You sound like Henry," Emma muttered._

_Snow smiled. "I guess optimism runs in the family."_

"_I think it skipped a generation," Emma said._

_Gibbous was studying the scroll with Emma's name on it. Then it came to her. "We are idiots. Total and complete idiots!"_

"_Thanks," Aurora said. "That really helps the situation."_

_The sprite laughed and did a loop-a-loop before bringing the scroll closer to the cell door. "Rumplestilskin loves to screw with people! Why didn't I see this sooner?!"_

"_What are you talking about?" Mulan asked._

"_The imp wrote Emma's name in the Squid Ink!" Gibbous exclaimed. She sucked in a large lungful of air and blew on the scroll towards the cell. The ink rose off the paper and floated towards the door and blasted it open._

"_Gibbous, you're a genius!" Snow praised_.

_Gibbous sighed. "It's been said. Okay, let's go!"_

* * *

Bianca smiled at Jack uncertainly as he fluffed her pillows and placed a small bouquet of lilies in a vase by her bedside. "I'm sorry," she said suddenly.

Jack looked at her. "For what?"

She hesitated. "I… I just feel like I should apologize."

Jack blinked and then took a step forward and kissed her forehead. "You never have to apologize to me for anything. I know you do the things you do for good reasons. That is why I love you."

He left her.

Bianca swallowed and looked down at her hands. Now what? She was stuck there in the hospital. Ugh, this waiting and pretending was killer!

The cell phone on her bedside buzzed and she answered it. "Is everything ready?"

"_That is entirely up to you. Are you sure you want to do this now_?"

"It's a little late to back out now," Bianca said. "And, yes, I am sure. This needs to happen sooner rather than later."

"_We had planned on later."_

"We hadn't planned on Belle, the portal to the Forest or loosing the Savior," Bianca retorted. "I have everything ready. I will contact you when I am safely away."

"_Very well. And, Bianca? I look forward to seeing you again."_

A small smile crossed her mouth. "So do I. Goodnight."

* * *

In the morning, Rumplestilskin and Regina walked up to the well outside of the town. "This is where Cora will come thru."

"What if it's Emma and Snow White?" Regina asked.

"We can't take that chance," Rumplestilskin said, thinking about Bianca, Belle and Jack. Even Baelfire wasn't safe if Cora came thru the portal. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

_Cora gave Hook the ashes of the wardrobe. "Care to do the honors?"_

_The pirate captain took the ashes and scattered them into what remained of Lake Nostos. A whirlpool formed and wind whipped around them_.

"_We'll be in Storybrooke before long," Cora sighed._

_A dark, glowing ball hit the witch in the face and she fell against Hook. Gibbous sent more balls at them, looking very angry. "Nobody locks up a sprite and gets away with it!"_

_Snow shot an arrow at them and knocked the compass in the sand. "Emma, get it!"_

"_Find it first!" Cora barked to Hook. She sent a large fireball at Gibbous. The sprite dodged just in time and then went straight for Cora's throat._

_Cora smacked Gibbous away and the sprite flew over the water._

"_Gibbous!" Snow cried and reached out to catch her._

_The sprite landed in her hands and groaned. "Oh, I really hate that woman."_

"_Let's go home!" Emma cried, standing over an unconscious Hook and compass in hand._

_Cora stepped towards Snow. "Good-bye, my dear."_

"_No!" Emma shoved her mother out of the way and Cora's hand entered her chest._

"_Emma!" Snow and Gibbous cried._

"_Oh, you foolish girl!" Cora cackled. "Don't you know? Love is weakness!"_

_She tried to pull Emma's heart out, but couldn't._

_Emma looked at her in realization. "No, it's not. It's strength."_

_A pulse of magic emanated from her and blasted Cora away._

_Gibbous flew at the compass and gripped the chain. "Okay, we should be going now!" Emma and Snow gripped the compass and jumped into the portal._

* * *

A pale hand gripped the side of the well and Emma pulled herself up. "A little help here?"

Henry and Red rushed forward and pulled her out and then Snow White and Gibbous. The sprite looked down at herself a sagged. "Damn. Big again."

Henry hugged Emma. "I knew you'd come back!"

Gibbous slouched up to Rumplestilskin. "So what did I miss?"

The imp smirked and ruffled her midnight blue tresses. "Quite a lot actually. Well done, little one."

* * *

Everyone crowded around the little bed where James slept. Snow bent over him and kissed him. The prince woke up with a gasp and he stared wide-eyed at Snow. "I knew you'd come."

Snow chuckled. "Did you ever doubt that I would?"

"In truth, the Burning Room gave me pause," James teased and pulled his wife down for another kiss.

"Rumplestilskin!" Jack crashed into the room, pale and looking scared to death. "It's Bianca! She's run away! No one knows where she is!"

* * *

Bianca stood at the town limits, dressed in a sturdy outfit and a backpack. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hand and took a deep breath.

This was it. No looking back. No going back.

She stepped over the limits.

* * *

**A/N: yeah, i ended it here. watcha gonna do about it?**

***dodges fireballs***

**i'll try and get another posted this week. **

**btw, did anyone else have one or two heart attacks during episode 7? cuz i nearly died. starting with Hook's entrance at the beginning! XD**


	7. The Absolute Truth

**A/N: sry it's been a while, guys. life gets in the way.**

**SPOILERS! if you haven't seen 'Manhattan' yet**

* * *

THE ABSOLUTE TRUTH-

Delaney found herself outside Storybrooke's limits. She was dressed in clothes made for long travel and had a backpack slung across her shoulders. She looked down at the paper in her hand and frowned. It was in her own handwriting, but she didn't remember writing it.

She didn't remember anything since going into August Booth's room and seeing the drawing of the knife.

_Delaney,_

_I know you must be very confused and this won't really help the massive headache you are going to get. But what you are about to do is more important than I can write now. I wish it didn't come to this, but it has and I'm sorry._

_You have to go to Boston. There is a man there who will meet you and shelter you. His name and what you must do is in the purple notebook in the pack. You must do this alone. DO NOT go back to Storybrooke. DO NOT contact Gold or anyone else there. It is too dangerous._

_There is money and a little food in the pack. It should be enough to get you to Boston. Follow your instincts, even if it might be illegal. Believe me; it will be for the best._

_Good luck._

_Delaney_

She read the letter over twice, but it only made her head hurt more. She had wrote this cryptic note to herself? Why? And why couldn't she talk to Gold?

"Follow my instincts," she murmured. Her instincts had never failed her before and had never led her astray. At that moment, they were telling her to get a move on.

To Boston.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "Okay, feet, start walking."

Delaney Hamilton, formerly of Storybrooke, Maine, started walking towards an unknown future.

* * *

Delaney walked down the highway, thumb stuck out for a ride. At this point, her feet were so tired, she didn't care who picked her up. And if she had to fight, she had a can of Mace in the pack. Apparently, she had thought of everything before erasing her own mind.

Someone honked behind her and she stopped. It was a sleek, black car with two corporate, thirty-something men inside.

"Need a ride?" the passenger asked.

_I have Mace, I have Mace, I have Mace_, Delaney told herself. She put on a smile. "Yeah, can you take me to Boston?"

The driver shrugged. "We can take you as far as Portsmouth. That okay?"

"Perfect," Delaney said.

The passenger got out of the car and held the door open for her. She slid inside, thinking herself idiotic, and the man got in the back. She jammed her pack down between her legs and buckled up.

"I'm Dave," the driver said, holding out a hand.

"Hailey," Delaney lied, shaking his hand. It was cold and clammy. Ew.

"John," the other one said with a cheesy grin. "So what's a pretty girl like you doing all the way out here? And what's in Boston?"

"Family," Delaney said, thinking fast. "I was up here to…establish some business."

"How old are you?" Dave asked.

"Eighteen."

"Aren't you a little young to be establishing business?" John asked from behind her. "Or is it the kind of business that…allows that kind of thing?" The way he said it sent shivers up her spine.

"It's a family business," Delaney said. "Pawnshops."

"What do pawn brokers do?" Dave asked, glancing at her.

"Sell things, buy other stuff, make deals..." God, why hadn't she paid more attention to what Gold did? "My…uncle started the business and we decided to make a chain of shops along the coast."

"Aren't pawnshop brokers kind of sleazy?" John asked.

Delaney smirked. "Oh, yeah. My uncle is kind of like…the godfather of pawnbrokers."

Gold totally would have been laughing.

* * *

It was a little past three in the afternoon when they pulled over to stop for gas and snacks. Delaney got out and carefully slipped some money into her pocket. She went inside with John while Dave filled up the car.

She bought a soda and a bag of chips and a ball cap that hid her features.

Now all she had to do was distract Dave and John and steal the car.

Delaney tossed her shopping in the passenger seat and looked to John. "Can I talk to you?" She jerked her head towards the restrooms.

The ass got a dark gleam in his eyes and led the way. Delaney allowed herself a little smirk. She was going to enjoy this.

John opened the door to a restroom and then locked it once Delaney was in. He grinned wolfishly and pulled her to him. "I knew you'd warm up to me."

Delaney laughed and then jerked her knee up into his groin. John grunted and doubled over. Delaney jammed her elbow up his nose and his head connected with the sink, knocking him out. "That was for looking at my chest," she spat.

Dave was finishing paying for the gas when Delaney ran up to him, looking scared and out of breath. "John fell!" she cried. "He's not moving-I don't know what to do-you have to help…"

Dave took off running for his friend.

Delaney got into the car and was pleased to find that the keys were still in the ignition. She smirked and started the car.

* * *

It was only a half hour to Portsmouth, where she ditched the black car and took the hour long bus ride to Boston. While on the bus, Delaney pulled on the cap and dug out the purple notebook that would tell her more.

_Delaney,_

_I hope you made it to Boston okay. Here is what you need to do._

_Change into the dress in the pack and try to look like the daughter of a rich tycoon or something. Go to the Faneuil Hall Marketplace. Find the 'Destination Boston' store and sit outside it._

_A man will approach you and ask 'Do you have the time for Germany?'_

_You will reply 'It's five o'clock somewhere.'_

_He will introduce himself as Neal in public. When you are somewhere private he will introduce himself as…_

The name was strange to Delaney, but she didn't wonder too much about it.

… _He will take you on a plane and you will go to his apartment in Manhattan. You'll be safe there._

_You have a contact back in Storybrooke. They will text you what is happening in town on the phone on the left side pocket of the backpack._

_When you have the time after settling in, there is another note on the next page. Only read it then and when alone._

_Good luck._

Delaney memorized what she was supposed to do and say and put the notebook away. She nibbled on the chips and sipped her soda. For some reason, she had lost a lot of weight and she found that she was getting tired even in the middle of the day.

She wished Gold was there to comfort her. She wished Xavier was there to hold her hand. She wished Henry was there to read her stories. Delaney wished she understood more about what was going on.

She was tempted to take out the phone and call the pawnshop, but the first note had said not to contact anyone she knew. That Storybrooke was dangerous. Delaney decided to do the next best thing; she took out the phone and opened the contacts list. There was one number listed as STORYBROOKE.

She texted, **Is Gold ok?**

After a few minutes the reply was, **Worried about you. Emma, Snow White and Gibbous made it back fine. James awake.**

That last sentence didn't make any sense, but the first did. Gold was worried about her. Did he know what she was doing? Or had she left without telling anyone?

**Any way you could tell him I'm fine?**

**Not without blowing my cover. Sorry.**

Delaney sighed and put the phone away. She wanted Gold to know she was okay. She couldn't call him; he was too smart and would track her. And her instincts told her that would be bad.

* * *

The sun was starting to set when Delaney found the Faneuil Hall Marketplace. She wandered around a good twenty minutes before finding the Destination Boston store. She sat down on a bench in front of the window and waited. She took in the people, seeing that they were carefree and didn't have lives as complicated and strange as her own.

The dress she had changed into was a little black thing with long, lacy sleeves.

"Hello."

Delaney looked up at a tall, dark-haired man with friendly brown eyes. "Hi."

"Do you have the time for Germany?"

Delaney's heart leapt into her throat in excitement. "It's five o'clock somewhere."

The man smiled and held his hand out to her. "Neal." He gave her a once over and frowned slightly. "You're thinner than I remember. Hungry?"

Right on cue, Delaney's stomach growled. She blushed and took his hand. "That'd be great. Thanks."

Neal led her across the street to a restaurant and the hostess led them to a private area and left them with menus.

"Feel free to get anything you want," Neal said. "Personally, I like my dessert first. And a glass of wine, but I don't think it would reflect well on me to give a young girl alcohol."

"I'll stick with the lemonade," Delaney said. She felt very awkward, like she was on a blind date. Which was kind of true. "Um…I was told that Neal isn't your real name."

He smiled and gave her a conspiratorial wink. "We're not in private quite yet. I promise; all your questions will have answers in time."

"Gold said that to me once," Delaney murmured.

Neal stilled. "Did he? And how is Mr Gold these days?"

Delaney frowned. "I-I don't know. I don't remember much."

Neal sighed. "Yes, that was a possibility."

Delaney was mortified when tears blurred her vision. She drew the back of her hand over her eyes, trying to be inconspicuous. She failed. Neal reached into his coat pocket and gave her a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, wiping her eyes. "I feel like I'm missing a huge chunk of my life."

Neal smiled kindly. "I understand perfectly."

A waiter came by and took their orders and left. He came back a few minutes later with Delaney's lemonade and a bottle of wine for Neal and two bowls of a chocolate and raspberry pudding.

Neal dug in straight away while Delaney carefully spooned a small portion into her mouth. "Eat, sweetheart!" Neal exclaimed. "You look like a gust of wind could blow you over! Good thing I moved from Chicago a few years back."

"You lived in Chicago?"

"Yes. And San Francisco before that along with Manhattan and Phoenix. But I was raised thru my teenage years in Philadelphia."

Delaney leaned forward excitedly. "Have you ever been to Europe?"

Neal smiled. "I shan't tell you anything unless you fatten yourself up."

Delaney spooned a large glob of pudding into her mouth cheekily. Neal chuckled and said, "I've never seen Europe, but I'd like to."

"I feel jealous," Delaney admitted. "I've never been outside of Storybrooke since today."

Neal looked at her the same way Gold would; like a fond parent. "You are a very brave girl, Delaney. I am pleased my… That Mr Gold has had you by his side all these years."

"How do you know Gold?" Delaney asked.

A sad, faraway look entered Neal's eyes. "All your questions will have answers in time, sweetheart," he said softly.

After dinner, Neal and Delaney climbed into the back of a taxi and were taken to the airport; a large, brown stone house with a gate and a long drive.

"Wow," Delaney gasped quietly when they were up in the air. "This is unreal!"

Neal chuckled.

* * *

Delaney woke up to the smell of pancakes, eggs and sausage. She got up from the bed- Neal had slept on the pull-out couch- and adjusted her pajamas. Breakfast was set out on the small table in the kitchen. Neal wasn't there.

The gesture touched Delaney and she dug in.

It was too delicious!

Her backpack buzzed from its place at the foot of the window that led out onto the fire escape. Delaney got up and whipped out the phone.

**Better sit down.**

Delaney frowned, but sat.

**Regina killed Archie last night. Hunting her down.**

Delaney gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Archie dead? Regina had killed him! Her reply was, **Keep digging for more.**

She put the phone back in her backpack and returned to eating. She took the purple notebook with her.

_Delaney,_

_This will seem a little strange at first and you will start to doubt yourself. But what you read next is as real as the hate you feel for your father and the love you feel for Gold._

_Your real name is Bianca, the Woodcutter's Daughter._

_Gold is really Rumplestilskin. You work with him, sometimes playing both sides; good and evil._

_The following notes are everything I can remember about our old home; the Enchanted Forest. I will save the most important for last. Remember that, after you are done reading, Gold will still love you. It might take him some time to understand, but he will never stop loving you._

_With all my heart,_

_Bianca_

Delaney turned the page and started reading.

* * *

It was impossible.

It was insanity.

It made perfect sense.

Delaney stuffed the notebook in the pack and went in search for some clothes. The wardrobe was full of clothes in her size, which didn't really surprise her. This had all been planned for months.

The door opened and Neal walked in with a few shopping bags. He smiled at her. "Hey. Just got your new clothes." Then he noticed her face and the open notebook before her. "Oh."

Delaney looked out the window at the large city. "Tell me your name," she said in a voice that of a young child about to step into a completely different world.

The man sighed. "My name is… My name is Baelfire."

She turned her eerie green eyes onto him.

"I am the son of Rumplestilskin; the Dark One."

* * *

**A/N: dun dun DUN!**

**i called Neal being Bae when we fisrt met him**

**i called Rumple being Henry's granddad way back in season1. HA!**

**hey hey hey...props for badass-Delaney/Bianca, right? so fun to write!**


End file.
